


What's your choice, my Maestro?

by obsessedgoldfish



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Crossover, Difficult choices, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedgoldfish/pseuds/obsessedgoldfish
Summary: Settings:After Mozart’s resignation, he went to the North. (maybe for inspiration or maybe just loitering about? Anyway he was in the North.)Ramsay had become Warden of the North after his father’s decease. Though Mozart wasn’t famous at that time, Ramsay heard about his name from one of his friends and was deeply interested in this gifted musician. When he knew Mozart was in the North, he kept an eye on him.Mozart had merely heard of some gruesome stories of this Lord Bolton, and didn’t want to get involved in trouble. He knew nothing about his being under surveillance. But not for long, since Ramsay began to send him invitation letters which he respectfully declined, he has realized potential dangers.Summary:What if Mozart has to face an evil yet powerful individual such as Ramsay?Will he still be so rebellious?Will Mozart be another interesting prey for Ramsay to hunt?





	1. Ramsay’s words and Mozart’s response

**Author's Note:**

> While my friend and I were chatting, with my icon was Iwan Rheon and hers was Mikelangelo Loconte, she suggested that she can play the role of Mozart and I found it must be interesting if I played Ramsay and started a conversation.  
> We were cheered up by this idea. I wrote my lines in English and she said she would write Mozarts' in French. But she hasn't given me her works yet. So I try to finish my story all in English because I really can't put it aside. Once she gives me her lines, I will post her French version so that this story can be completed as we have conceived.  
> Since English isn't my mother tongue, sometimes I can't tell the nuance in words. I'm sorry about any odd word choices or wrong grammar. Hope I can convey my feelings properly.

(Mozart in forest, alone)  
Ramsay: Maestro Mozart, it would be an honour to invite you to be a guest at Dreadfort. May I have the pleasure of your presence?  
Your talent for music can be described as unique in our time. What about composing for me?  
Oh, I forgot. Let me introduce myself. Ramsay Bolton, Warden of the North.  
I’ve heard about your resignation. I admire for your courage, with my earnest heart. But it must cost for your vagrancy, I suppose. Winter in North is hard, my Maestro. It’s impossible for you to survive it only by yourself. Dreadfort can be your shelter and I am your friend, you can trust me.  
Come and the North will embrace you with warmth, I promise.  
(Mozart still refused, Ramsay’s henchmen and hounds appeared)  
Ramsay: I think my boys and girls have finally found you, my Maestro.  
(Ramsay showed up)  
Ramsay: My pleasure to meet you, Maestro Mozart.  
(Mozart looked at him in the eye then followed him.)  
Mozart: _Don’t take this as my consent, Lord Bolton._  
Ramsay: Why? I assume this is a fair agreement.  
Mozart: _You didn’t give me another way to go. We all know the only consequence of today’s situation is that I will be in your hand. You won’t let me go. Am I right?_  
(Ramsay smiled but said nothing, they rode back Dreadfort in silence)


	2. Ramsay’s words and Mozart’s soliloquy

(At Dreadfort)

Ramsay: I trust you find your chamber suitable, Maestro.

What do I want… You don’t need to be so vigilant. I am not a monster, am I?

(some inappropriate words in Ramsay’s view)

Careful with your words, Maestro. Though I am a man of mercy, I can still feel offensiveness. And I hate to be offended.

Beauty? I appreciate beauty of course. That’s a sense of human instinct.

But I have to remind you, my Maestro, compared to appreciate, I prefer to dominate. That’s my aesthetics.

I can’t? You sure? Have you ever heard of anything about Theon Greyjoy?

You have? Good. Then why do you still question me about my ability to dominate? I have some kind of talent as well, just like you.

Destroy? Yeah, yeah. Destroying is my final way to dominate. But I’m not willing to use it very often.

(Mozart wanted to continue the conversation but Ramsay interrupted)

I think we’ve talked enough today. Think it over, would you, Maestro?

\-------------

Mozart: _Oh, nonsense again. Dim-witted as a fool can you tell that he must want something from me. Composing? Service? What’s it really? I told him to save those meaningless sentences and to be straightforward. What did he say? He is not a monster? Ridiculous. Through these days I’m quite certain he is not the noble aristocrat he performs in front of people, but a beast in human skin. Cruel, crazy, cold and sanguinary. I knew my words were irritating and he did be infuriated. A man of mercy? What a hypocrite and twisted-minded man he is! Then I asked him whether he is aware of what beauty is, his answer was truly surprising yet reasonable. Admiring beauty is no doubt a sense of human instinct, but what have I said? He is like a beast in human skin. Human instinct. The phrase said by him became rather ironic. Possessive, yes yes, a man like him. But he can’t dominate everything, can he? There will always be something or someone that will break his dominance and make him fall, I believe. Horror and menace won’t last long. Hence I bluntly retorted his theory of dominating beauty. How can beauty be dominated? As for composing, every note comes from my heart. Would you tell me how can I create a piece of music under threats or being forced to do so? Masterpieces are children of free spirit in my view. Liberty, that’s what I pursue wholeheartedly. Colloredo constrained me so I resigned, reckless or not, at least I had the chance to choose. However, I have to admit that I haven’t figured out how to leave here safely. I don’t think there is any chance for me to choose in this situation even if Ramsay Bolton seemed to be kind enough to let me choose. We all know that he is just pretending, aren’t we? Theon Greyjoy. He finally referred to this name. Of course I had heard something about Ramsay’s creature, his pathetic creature named Reek. That’s totally a showoff, a power play, and obviously it’s also an intimidation. To destroy or to dominate is his way of doing things. I said his overtone meant degrading me and breaking me down, equivalent to the destruction of beauty, which was against his words before. Final way to dominate? He destroyed Theon Greyjoy then created Reek, was this an exception of his art of dominance? Did this mean his failure? Or would he argue that destruction of Theon Greyjoy was his necessary measure to turn Theon into Reek, so that he could achieve his ultimate goal? I was about to go on but he ended our unpleasing conversation abruptly. I didn’t know why, but evidently his patience with me was running out. Think it over? Choose between live or die? Should I give in? Or should I die?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I have figured out Mozart's mind precisely... maybe I will modify it later.


	3. Ramsay’s words and Mozart’s anguish

(At Dreadfort)

Ramsay: Excuse me, Maestro. Reek is here with me now. I think meeting him will be a sort of inspiration for you.

Look at him. Docile, submissive and meek. Do you know what he has gone through to make him into who he is? Well, maybe you are not interested. That’s fine. But how can you deny it that he is such a creature. A masterpiece of mine.

Suffering is always the best fountain of sublime creations. You may agree that. Would you like me to help you…compose?

Now, please tell me your decision, Maestro Mozart.

Mozart: _Why do you want me to compose for you? What was it that motivated you? Was it my music? Was it your appreciation of beauty? Or was it just out of your desire to control? Certainly I can compose for you, but you must fulfill my conditions. Your promise of our personality equality is required. I’m not your slave or your personal property. I reserve my right to leave at any time and you should not interfere in my free will. Lord Bolton, what’s your decision?_

\-------------

Mozart: _I swear that I will never become such a freak. But the man in front of me, anyway he is still a man, must have done exactly the same thing as me. Now he is completely a mess, both physically and mentally. I can’t even imagine what Ramsay Bolton had done to him without seeing or experiencing it. Just thinking about that was torture already, how deep in desperation was he? In his eyes I found nothing, no anger, no misery, no hostility and no hope. He suffered, and he will suffer continually. What can I say? What can I do? Death is much better than struggle in this living hell. But… death is not what I want. It seemed that relaxing the tense relationship between him and me was the first priority. I escaped the institution yet I confronted another prison. This time will I have any chance to be free again?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last night my friend and I discussed about my storyline. She inspired my muse again! Sadly she didn't want to continue working on her French version. What a pity!


End file.
